Mesoamérica
by Bipi
Summary: One-shots o drabbles(?) históricos de las maravillosas culturas que en la gran Mesoamérica se formaron. Ámbitos político, religioso, social y distintos de sus conocimientos. Leyendas o curiosidades. Lo que los libros e investigaciones nos den. Sin orden cronológico; en ocasiones relacionados unos con otros, en otras no. Advertencias en cada capítulo.
1. Historia que es leyenda

**Disclaimer: **El OC de la cultura aquí presentada (del one-shot de hoy) no me pertenece, es propiedad de chaos-dark-lord de DA (por mucho que el aspecto aquí presentado esté cambiado).

**Aclaraciones y advertencias: **Veamos, esta idea nació de mis clases sobre las culturas mesoamericanas en historia. Siempre –desde que me empezó a gustar historia- me ha apasionado esta zona, y en particular la cultura mexica, así que advierto que muy posiblemente haya más de esta última XD (¡Te amo, Azteca!).

Quiero que se conserve lo más histórico y hetaliano posible. Osease… cómo me duele decir esto T_T… SIN YAOI. Así que, a quienes de pura casualidad quieran pedirme algo con este género, lo siento mucho con toda mi alma. Peeeero, como ya habrán captado, de todo lo demás puede haber, de cualquiera de las culturas que haya aquí y cualquier aspecto o ámbito de su vida, de sus gentes y un largo etc. (quitando todo lo sexual –mientras no sea yaoi o entre las culturas-). Me esforzaré por cumplir las expectativas.

Ahora, si me ayudáis proporcionándome algún dato o de una situación en particular, sería de mucha ayuda (Investigar es cansado =O=). Con ello, haré un one-shot o drabble, dependiendo de la inspiración. Una cosilla más: para quien de casualidad me dé idea o me pida de Aridoamérica, no haré distinciones y lo publicaré, porque sigue siendo parte (o la mayor parte) de nuestro territorio. Eso sí, información más precisa, que de Aridoamérica hay muy poco.

Sin más, los dejo leer n_nU

_**-A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-Ñ-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y -Z(?)**_

**HISTORIA QUE ES LEYENDA**

Huyen entre los pantanos. Saben que entre aquellas plantas acuáticas y carrizos estarán seguros. Al menos, por ahora.

La historia se repite y de nuevo han de huir debido a que han cumplido con su deber a los dioses. Con su diosa de la fertilidad, más precisamente: sacrificar a Yaocihuatl, la hija del señor de Culhuacan; el sacerdote se ha vestido con su piel en las festividades, como debe de ser. Sin embargo, el rey y Culhuacan se han horrorizado. La declaración de guerra fue inevitable. Ese es el motivo de su huida.

Entonces uno de la tribu da una exclamación de asombro: ¡una de las criaturas anunciadas por su dios, su dios tutelar! Otra igual más allá; conforme avanzan, más todavía: las cañas, las juncias, los peces, las ranas, entre otros; todos blancos(1). Se le avisa al gran guía espiritual de la tribu y, por supuesto, al Sacerdote. A Tenoch(1) y Cuauhtlaquezqui(3). Porque, efectivamente, a pesar de los muchos años que han pasado; a pesar de una vez estuvieron a punto de olvidarlo; a pesar de que tuvieron la oportunidad de permanecer bajo el refugio de Culhuacan(4); a pesar de todo ello, jamás olvidaron la tierra prometida que Huitzilipochtli destinó para ellos.

En la memoria de la tribu, en la de Tenoch y Cuauhtlaquezqui, todavía se conserva que en Aztlán, Huitzilopochtli les prometió unas tierras sólo para ellos. Con respeto se recuerdan los nombres de Texcacoatl, Iztacmixcoatzin, Apenecatl y la mujer Chimalma, los primeros guías espirituales que iniciaron con el viaje que habrían de recorrer por mucho tiempo(5).

Hasta ahora.

Lo presienten. Tenoch lo siente. Cuauhtlaquezqui lo siente. Todos, de hecho.

Llegan a uno de los islotes de aquel lago. Parece bien.

De pronto, Tenoch alza la voz, junto con una de sus manos para señalar a un punto determinado. Entre las cañas, las juncias y una que otra planta acuática ya antes mencionadas.

Absolutamente todos abren los ojos con sorpresa, descubriendo lo que tanto habían buscado por aproximadamente doscientos años(6). Tienen que afirmar bien sus caclis(7) sobre la tierra que pisan, con el agua llegando poco más arriba de las rodillas; a todos ya se les han mojado los maxtatl(8) y paños(9), y a las mujeres las faldas(10) al acercarse un poco más. Las sonrisas se forman poco a poco en cada una de las personas de la tribu. El júbilo se empieza a desbordar en hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños.

Por fin, la señal que esperaban. La señal que buscaban. La señal que uno de sus dioses les había dado.

Un águila posada sobre un nopal, devorando a una serpiente. La señal prometida.

-¡Mexicas –comienza a decir Cuauhtlaquezqui-, aquí estaremos y reinaremos: aquí esperaremos y daremos encuentro a toda clase de gentes! ¡Nuestros pechos, nuestra cabeza, nuestras flechas, nuestros escudos, aquí les haremos ver a todos los que nos rodean que allí los conquistaremos! ¡Aquí estará perdurable nuestra ciudad!(11)

Aun así, aunque Tenoch también se siente feliz y exultante escuchando al Sacerdote, está intrigado. Intrigado por cierta presencia. Se acerca, con curiosidad, por donde la imponente águila sigue dándose su festín. El agua ha bajado un poco de nivel, pero ello no ha impedido también que los tilmatli(12) se mojen; los que llevan uno, por supuesto. Da la vuelta a la nopalera y se le antoja extraño ver a un muchachito de no más de siete u ocho años que observa con fascinación y adoración al águila.

Bien puede pasar como cualquier niño de la tribu. Pero al mismo tiempo, parece excepcional y con toda seguridad ninguna de las madres están descuidada como para que dejase que algún niño escapase hasta ahí. Tenoch no lo puede comprender, pero…

Entonces, sólo entonces, el niño moreno de corto cabello totalmente azabache mira hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada de Tenoch. Momentos atrás que Cuauhtlquezqui observa la escena a prudente distancia, expectante.

El muchachito sonríe levemente al guía espiritual de la tribu, y éste, en aquel preciso instante cae en la cuenta de qué tiene enfrente. A quién tiene enfrente. De inmediato se agacha a su altura, mostrando su total respeto y devoción. En respuesta, el chico inclina su cabeza hacia adelante.

-Ustedes son mi pueblo, mi gente –afirma entonces el niño. Tenoch no lo sabe, pero el niño sí que siente a cada una de las personas dentro de sí. Sabe lo que significa, dentro de su ser-. Yo soy Mexica.

Las celebraciones entre algunas personas o individuales hace rato que han terminado en cuanto han seguido el rumbo de la mirada de su Sacerdote. Todos contienen la respiración oyendo a esa pequeña criatura. Los más ancianos no pueden contener las lágrimas de la felicidad; Tenoch y Cuauhtlaquezqui parpadean para deshacerse del escozor de sus ojos.

-¡Helo aquí –proclama con orgullosa voz el Sacerdote-, nuestra tierra prometida! ¡El enviado de los dioses!

Gritos guerreros, exclamaciones de alegría, risas y llantos de felicidad. Como si hubiesen ganado una batalla. Al fin lo han encontrado, lo que tanto buscaban. La misma sonrisa del pequeño se amplia. Tenoch sabe que queda un largo camino por recorrer, que aquellos pantanos pertenecen todavía a Azcapotzalco(13), que habrá que luchar para hacer cumplir la voluntad de Huitzilopochtli.

Pero a fin de cuentas, en ese momento, sólo importa que han encontrado a Mexica. Aquel pequeño enviado por los dioses, destinado a ser el más grande, el más poderoso. El que conquistará y reinará, en palabras del Sacerdote, con ayuda de su pueblo.

Cauhtlaquezqui se pone detrás de Tenoch.

-Es momento de empezar a trazar nuestra ciudad. –hace un pausa, se pone a su lado, en la misma posición y continúa-: Se llamará Tenochtitlan(14).

Tenoch, cayendo en la cuenta de la razón del nombre, gira la cabeza hacia el Sacerdote.

-Estoy de acuerdo –interviene Mexica.

Ello no hace más provocar que Tenoch agradezca al niño por concederle tal honor y a Cuauhtlaquezqui por reconocerle de tal manera.

El guía espiritual y el sacerdote miran a Mexica, y éste a ellos.

Sí. Ya lo pueden ver. Mucha historia por delante. Cuentan con mucho, mucho tiempo.

Mexica los acompaña en su determinación. Es hora de que todos lo conozcan y lo reconozcan como el mejor.

**-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-(?)**

Espero les haya gustado nOn y dejen sus divinos reviews, que me ayudarían muchísimo TwT

Es perfectamente obvio que he mezclado la leyenda con la historia. Bueno, en realidad, lo que se dice de ello, quitando a Mexica. Respecto a eso, me pareció mucho mejor que éstos pobladores encontrasen a Mexica y no que éste los acompañase en su travesía también, porque las culturas no son sólo espíritu, sino también territorio. Y Tenochtitlan fue el corazón de Azteca, su capital, donde empezó a nacer realmente. O así lo veo yo.

**-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-(?)**

_Notas._

(1)Parte de la leyenda u historia más fiable que pude encontrar acerca del momento en que los aztecas encontraron la señal que tanto buscaron, un texto de la crónica Mexicayotl de Fernando de Alvarado Tezozómoc, redactado allá por el 1600: descubrieron muchas de las criaturas y algunos vegetales que su dios tutelar Huitzilopochtli les anunció.

(2)El guía espiritual de la tribu: Tenoch es la razón por la que concedieron a México-Tenochtitlan ese nombre, en su honor y porque organizó la fundación de la ciudad. Cosa aparte de los distintos vocablos del náhuatl que vienen a significiar "Lugar de Tuna dura", "del gran tunar", entre las muuuuchas variantes.

(3)También se hace mención de este sacerdote en la leyenda-historia que ya mencioné en la nota (1). Aquí es donde digo que mezclo leyenda con lo que pudo haber sido en realidad, juntando tanto éste personaje como a Tenoch en la misma versión.

(4)Miren, busqué en todas las páginas que me fue posible. No todas coinciden y la verdad es algo confuso. Con lo de que estuvieron a punto de olvidarlo, hay una versión que asegura se establecieron en cierto lugar favorable y casi lo hacen, pero que su dios los instó a que siguieran; entonces se me cruza otra versión de que se establecieron cerca de cierto lago, pero que los vecinos obviamente los expulsan. Po eso puse a coincidir eso.

(5)Según versiones. Esto está plagado de leyendas e historias.

(6)Unos que cien, otros que poco más de doscientos, algunos que entre 150 y 200. Unos que inició en mil ciento y algo, otros que en 1168. Pero muchas se acercan a los doscientos.

(7)Caclis: O huaraches, eran del uso de los guerreros, pero lo he puesto general porque no encontré si también lo era para los "plebeyos" o el resto del pueblo.

(8)Maxtatl: Una larga tira enredada alrededor de la cadera y que según el tipo de nudo frontal era distintivo del rango social.

(9)Paños lumbares: Se encontraba siempre acompañando al maxtlatl. El paño era un lienzo rectangular o cuadrado que se doblaba y se sujetaba a la cintura a manera de faja; la forma más usual de portarlo era como delantal frontal, doblado en forma triangular, atado o enrrollado a la cintura y cubriendo los glúteos.

(10)Faldas: Las mujeres solían usar una falda de enredo y una blusa suelta sin mangas.

(11)Palabras que, según la crónica, Cuauhtlaquezqui dijo al ver la señal prometida. Me faltan más, pero lo aclaro en la nota (13)

(12)Tilmatli: Una especie de capa de ixtle (fibra de maguey). Se anudaban al cuello y colgaban de él con distintos largos. Cada largo tenía un valor diferente y denotaba prestigio a cada uno de los hombres que las portaba.

(13)Efectivamente, los tepanecas de Azcapotzalco serían por varios años acosadores de los mexicas.

(14)Helo aquí. Las palabras que faltan son: "¡El sitio donde el águila grazna, en donde abre las alas; el sitio donde ella come y en donde vuelan los peces, donde las serpientes van haciendo ruedos y silban! ¡Ese será México Tenochtitlan, y muchas cosas han de suceder!" No lo quise poner porque preferí hacer esto, que se decidiera antes.

_**Porque esta no sólo es una historia que es leyenda, sino también una leyenda que es historia.**_


	2. Amaranto

**Disclaimer: **El personaje de Azteca o Mexica (como quieran, es lo mismo XD) no me pertenece, pertenece a chaos-dark-lord. Sólo Maya me pertenece (y sólo es mecionado).

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias: **Lo vi en un pequeño apartado de una revista y no pude resistirme a inestigar y ponerlo nwn. Ni un solo review ni nada, pero no importa –se encoge de hombros aunque está llorando por dentro(¿)-, aquí sigo.

Crack?: No estoy segura de llamarlo así, pero bueno, supongo que es casi crack. Conforme lean, entenderán.

Sin más, los dejo leer.

**|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|**

**AMARANTO**

Se da un pequeño respiro.

De esos en los que no tiene que ir a hacer guerras, ni atender ni ver a nadie, incluido el pequeño, que debe de estar jugando por ahí.

Camina entre los tributos que deben serle entregados a él y a su jefe. No pone especial atención porque viene sumido en profundas reflexiones sobre el niño, pero entonces repara en algo en especial.

El huatli(1).

Rememora entonces cuando Maya se le enseñó. Presentaba entonces un aspecto mucho más joven entonces, por supuesto. Maya le aleccionó sobre lo que representaba y hasta que pudo hacerlo, le enseñó a cultivarlo. Después fue mejorando por su propia cuenta y en cuanto pudo permitírselo, se los exigió a los demás en tributo.

Recuerda también lo importante que es el huatli en las ceremonias.

Las mujeres, antes de la ceremonia, tranquilamente van moliendo la semilla, hasta hacerla harina. La tostaban, y seguía mezclarla con la miel de maguey y la sangre obtenida de los sacrificios(2). Así se obtenía el tzoalli, masa con la que moldeaban figurillas de los dioses, los ixiptla.

Finalmente, en la ceremonia, se pedía a Tláloc por la lluvia y el saneamiento(3), con las usuales ofrendas, danzas y ayunos.

Él mismo acompaña a su gente en el ayuno para pedir por lluvia, no para confesar alguna falta, porque él no requiere de saneamiento(3). Por fin, los sacerdortes daban permiso para comer los ixiptla.

Bastante deliciosos, por cierto, piensa Azteca mientras continúa con su paseo.

**|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|**

Notas:

(1)Huatli: nombre que le dio Azteca al amaranto.

(2)Sí, sangre. Por esa misma razón, los españoles, aterrados, prohibieron su cultivo. Estuvo a punto de perderse, pero sobrevivió cultivándose de forma clandestina.

(3)Pedir por saneamiento era para enfermedades como sífilis, deformación de huesos por fiebre reumática, etc., relacionadas con el agua (al mismo tiempo con la lluvia y Tláloc), y que creían que eran causadas por faltas morales. Las confesaban a los sacerdotes y ellos les prescribían que debían ir a comer los ixiptla.


	3. Flechador del Sol

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno, en realidad; los dos OC´s (Zapoteca y Mixteca) aquí presentados son míos.

**Aclaraciones: **Sí, ¡aquí sigo! Ya sé que se quieren deshacer de mí y que por eso no tengo reviews (y probablemente views y yo hablo sola), pero aquí seguiré molestando LOL.

_Esta vez les traigo la leyenda-historia del personaje al que se le atribuye la "conquista" de la región "La Mixteca", donde se asentó Mixteca. Y como plus, una de las/la técnica/s de los mixtecas para hacer objetos._

Corre por los años novecientos (900 d.C.), antes siquiera de que la gente de Azteca saliese de Aztlán, ¿ok? Se sitúa en Tilantongo; he perdido la página donde lo encontré, pero por esta época, Tilantongo debería de ser la ciudad más importante de la región (o por lo menos, de las más importantes), aunque no estoy segura si en La Mixteca Alta o en la Baja (son dos de las tres zonas en las que se divide La Mixteca, la otra es la Mixteca de la Costa).

Ninguna advertencia, creo.

Sin más, los dejo leer.

**|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|**

**FLECHADOR DEL SOL**

Silenciosa, Zapoteca observa a aquel joven con aparentes 25 años mientras se encuentra entre su gente. Se encuentra pensando en lo mayor que se ve, aunque su cuerpo humano ronde apenas por los 20 años. Lo sorprendente es que mi cuerpo humano tenga 26 y yo parezca menor que él, ¡siendo todo lo contrario(1)!.

El joven a quien dedica sus pensamientos es Mixteca.

Mixteca está totalmente ensimismado con la tarea que trae entre manos: según lo que puede ver, probablemente sea un pectoral. Y no sólo con ello, está hablándole a su gente.

Zapoteca pasea entre los orfebres, sin quitar la mirada de Mixteca y de sus habilidosas manos.

En cierta manera, casi envidia las deliciosas piezas que el menor ha llegado a hacer(2), aunque ella tampoco se queda muy atrás.

-Proveniente de la antigua Achiutla, Tzauindanda tomó arco y flechas, decidido en ir a buscarle a su pueblo nuevas tierras, ya que eran tanto que ya no cabían en Achiultla. –lo oye relatar a los presentes, incluidos los sacerdotes que se encuentran ahí(3), mientras ve cómo hace el molde de carbón y arcilla de una vasija, alrededor del diseño de la misma con cera, dejando los respectivos "respiraderos"-. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a conquistarlas, a disputárselas a quien fuera. Fue tal su insistencia, que no descansó ni un solo instante en su búsqueda, días enteros.

La zapoteca se sienta en algún lugar, cerca, para poder escuchar con atención. Mientras tanto, el muchacho puso en uno de los braceros el molde para dejar que la cera se derritiese. Enseguida, se dirige a por el oro previamente puesto a fundir.

-Entonces, por fin, ante sus ojos se halló una vasta y esplendorosa tierra deshabitada.

Zapoteca lleva finalmente las manos a la enagua(4) de su huipil(4), sin perderse ni un detalle de la historia.

-Nada estorbaba el paso de Tzauindanda, y las tierras eran frescas, hermosas, con lo necesario –la cera ya se había derretido, así que el narrador vierte el oro por la boca del molde para llenar lo que la cera dejó-; deseó entonces esas tierras para sí mismo. Sin embargo…

Mixteca se detiene un momento, concentrado en revisar que el molde no esté húmedo ni con rastros de cera; debe comprobarlo nuevamente como hizo antes de verter el oro. Con un asentimiento, apaga el brasero: es momento de dejarlo enfriar. Lo que sigue, es decir, romper el molde y pulir el objeto, ya no es tarea suya.

-…. Al alzar la vista, descubrió al sol, sin ninguna nube que lo tapase. Sus rayos se sentían como flechas y cuchillos en el cuerpo de Tzauindanda, haciendo doloroso daño a su piel. –Zapoteca no dice ni una palabra cuando Mixteca se sienta a su lado, observando trabajar a sus gentes-. Sí, lo supo entonces, esas tierras no estaban deshabitadas: ¡el Sol era su señor y dueño!

La mayor no puede evitar recordar algunas de sus propias leyendas, las de sus guerreros o los más destacados de su pueblo. Y con ello, aquellos tiempos de gloria(5). Que se fueron al traste en cuanto ese pequeño que está ahí justo al lado suyo cambió totalmente(5).

-Lo desafió –continúa Mixteca- y, tomando de nueva cuenta su arco y su flecha, comenzó a lanzarle las flechas. El Sol, pronto empezó a caer y cielo se tiñó de rojo, cada vez más, mientras más caía el soberano de aquellas tierras, hasta que terminó detrás de las montañas.

Los mixtecas siguen con sus labores, pero ellos también oyen con la misma emoción con la que Mixteca cuenta su leyenda.

-¡Tzauindanda lo había derrotado, él, el flechador del Sol, había ganado todas esas tierras para sí y su gente! –termina, subiendo ligeramente el tono de voz.

Zapoteca le mira de reojo y ve el orgullo brillar en sus ojos, así como su felicidad.

Y sabe la razón de ello. Fue la primera vez que Mixteca vio a una de las personas que estaban destinadas a ser su pueblo.

Mixteca gira la cabeza y se miran fijamente a los ojos. El menor recordando cómo después Tzauidanda lo encontró. La mayor cómo los encontró a los dos. El menor cómo ella deseó tenerlo para sí, heredándole incluso su calendario y sistema de numeración. La mayor cómo él se negó rotundamente y se escondió en la sierras durante muchos años… hasta que su corazón más importante fue abandonado y la atacó(5).

Sí. No es como si ahora se llevasen mejor, por supuesto, pero al menos, no todo es tan violento como años atrás(6).

Su relación sigue siendo como la da una madre y un hijo que tienen una relación por mejorar(7).

**|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|**

Notas:

(1)Sí, Zapoteca es más grande, según mi libro de historia.

(2)Prácticamente los mejores orfebres de Mesoamérica; sino, de los mejores.

(3)Los sacerdotes estaban ahí principalmente cuando los objetos eran para nobles, ceremonias, y relacionados.

(4)El huipil consiste efectivamente en una enagua, que es una falda larga y ancha, y en una blusa de manga corta.

(5)Por entonces, cuando Mixteca era un chiquillo, Zapoteca era todavía quien dominaba la mayor parte de la región. Razón, obviamente, por la que Mixteca se mantenía en las sierras. Los tiempos de gloria de Zapoteca fueron aquellos donde Monte Albán, su principal ciudad (o capital, es decir, su corazón) estaba en su auge. Sin embargo, empezó a declinar la ciudad y Mixteca aprovechó para invadir la región. Para el 900, Monte Albán ya había sido abandonada (cosa que pasó más o menos por el 600).

(6)Admito que no pude encontrar la situación entre estos dos por esos años. Sin embargo, solían guerrear entre sí. He visto que llegaron a un punto en el que parecían una cultura mixta, pero no sé si eso sucedería justo antes de que a Azteca le diera la gana de ir a consquistarlos.

(7)Sep, yo así veo la relación de estos dos.

** |O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O| **

En fin, si es que alguien lee esto, espero le haya gustado. Y también algún día recibir un review.


End file.
